


Double Order

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom!Sam, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub!Nick, Top!Sam, Twincest, bottom!nick, dom!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick, Lucifer, and Sam fuck.





	Double Order

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE. SOME. SNICKERDOODLE. SMUT.

“He’s going to be so tight,” Lucifer mused as he sat against the pillows, stroking his cock as he watched Sam shove as much lube and quite possibly his fist into his twin brother’s ass.

“When  _ isn’t  _ he tight?” Sam mused as he started to work his thumb into Nick’s ass. He was already four fingers deep, and the younger Ubrimowitz twin was writhing. 

“Fair point,” Lucifer chuckled. “He was even tight after we had used him all day.”

Nick wailed as Sam’s thumb slipped into him, before giving a loud cry as he felt the large hand curl into a fist. 

“Such a greedy little one,” Sam murmured affectionately, pumping his fist in and out of Nick’s ass. “So greedy, and ours. Isn’t he, Luce?” 

“Our beautiful little one,” Lucifer purred. “How does his fist feel, baby?” 

“G-good,” Nick managed to stammer, his eyes squeezed shut as his body rocked back onto Sam’s wrist. 

“Good, that’s good,” Lucifer purred. “Are you ready for his cock?” 

Nick nodded his head rapidly and Lucifer looked at the other Dominant for confirmation. Nick often thought he was ready when he wasn’t. 

“Just five more thrusts, baby boy,” Sam soothed, running his hand comfortingly up Nick’s spine, causing the submissive to shiver. “Can you do that for us? I want to make sure when Lucifer slides in, it’s nice and easy.” 

Nick whined and nodded his head, blinking open his eyes to look up at his twin brother.

Lucifer reached out with a tender smile and cupped Nick’s face. “Good, good,” he murmured, stroking his thumb over the strong cheekbone of his lover.

Sam thrusted his fist into Nick slowly, smiling as he listened to the pants and mewls of his lover while looking at Lucifer. Lucifer met their younger playmate’s eyes and smirked. 

Once the fifth thrust was completed, Sam placed a large hand on the small of Nick’s back. “I’m going to pull my fist out, baby,” he murmured lowly. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” Nick breathed, reaching for Lucifer’s free hand. 

“I’ve got you, Nicky,” Lucifer murmured lowly. 

Sam slowly uncurled his fist, the two dominant ones relishing in the whimpers and cries from their submissive partner. Sam couldn’t help but rub his thumb against Nick’s swollen prostate, hearing him almost weep in pleasure. 

“What do you think, Luce?” Sam hummed. “Think I should make our greedy boy cum? It’d relax him more.” 

“You’ve got a very valid point,” Lucifer purred. “And he’s close, you can tell by the way he’s whining. 

“More like weeping,” Sam smirked. “Wanna cum, baby boy? Wanna make a filthy mess?” 

“P-please,” Nick moaned. “Mmmmay I?” 

“So polite, Nicky,” Lucifer crooned. “We’re so lucky to have a polite little one.” 

“You may,” Sam said with a low purr. “Make a mess of yourself, baby.” 

Nick came with a loud wail, almost curling up as he made a mess of his stomach and the bed beneath, Sam’s thumb massaging Nick’s prostate throughout the entire orgasm. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer praised, watching Sam’s lube covered hand slowly pull out of his twin’s ass. “Absolutely divine, Nicky.” 

Nick gave Lucifer a cum drunk smile, his entire body relaxed. He moaned as Sam freed his hand. “Feels so good,” he slurred. “You should try it, Luce.” 

“What, getting fisted by our giant?” Lucifer grinned. “Maybe one day. It did look like fun.” He helped Sam sit Nick up and smirked. 

Sam was giving him a bitchface over Nick’s shoulder and Lucifer smiled innocently. “You know what I mean, Sam,” he said. 

“Mhm,” Sam huffed playfully as he pulled Nick onto his lap, helping him get situated. “Do I, though?” his eyes twinkled with dark mischief. 

Nick took advantage of his dominants’ banter to get ready to slide down Sam’s cock. He was still a little shaky due to his fantastic orgasm only a couple minutes before, but it didn’t take him long before he was sliding down Sam’s cock, throwing his head back in pleasure as he slipped down the thick cock. 

“Fuck,” Sam swore in a retort to whatever Lucifer had said, gripping Nick’s hips. “Someone’s still eager,” he chuckled deeply, and Nick purred. “Don’t go down all the way yet.” He squeezed Nick’s hips, a little more slender than his brother’s. “Let Luce get a good look at me inside you before he joins me.” 

Lucifer gave his lips a look as he tilted his head, Nick whimpering and begging to slide home as he writhed in Sam’s grasp. He took in where Nick’s hole was clenching greedily around Sam’s cock, following the thick vein down into the chestnut curls and the swollen, heavy balls that rested there. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. “I should have the two of you hold this position sometime, let me paint it.” 

Nick gave a choked cry and Sam chuckled. “You like it that much?” he teased. “Drink your fill, then. He’s not going anywhere.” 

“Sam,  _ please! _ ” Nick whimpered.

“Just a moment longer, baby boy,” Lucifer soothed, running gentle hands up and down Nick’s splayed thighs. “Just a moment. I like watching your greedy hole.” 

“You like watching period,” Nick pouted. 

“That is true,” Lucifer grinned. He slapped the inside of Nick’s thigh, making his twin howl. “Let ‘im down, Sammy.” 

Sam nodded and eased his grip up on Nick’s hips, allowing Nick to hurriedly slide down the rest of the way quickly. 

“How do you want to do this, Luce?” Sam hummed. 

“Can you open him up more for me, please?” Lucifer requested. 

Sam hooked his hands under Nick’s knees and brought them back to their chests. Nick flailed and cried out beautifully as he was exposed even more. His hands eventually found purchase in Sam’s thighs, nails digging into the soft skin. 

“Perfect,” Lucifer breathed, covering his own dick, which was throbbing, in lube. “Absolutely, perfect.” He crawled in and gently pressed against Nick’s hole, cock touching Sam’s. “Will you let me in, little brother?” he cooed, just like he did when they turned 18 and he felt safe with the idea of them fucking. “Will you let me in with Sam? Make you full?” 

Nick nodded, starting to breathe deeply.    
“That’s it,” Sam soothed, groaning as Lucifer sneakily slipped two fingers into Nick alongside his cock, stretching their submissive open just a little bit more. “That’s it, Nick, deep breaths for us. Good.” 

Nick’s breath caught as Lucifer’s fingers stretched him open even more. “Are. . . are you gonna fit?” he panted. 

“I should be able to,” Lucifer cooed. “Just stay relaxed for us, baby boy. Let me in.” He tugged on Nick’s rim and began slowly pressing his cock in the opening he just gave himself. 

No more words could be spoken as Lucifer slid in. The words were garbled. Nick wasn’t even sure if his vocal cords worked until Lucifer was fully in, snug against Sam’s leaking cock inside of him. 

He screamed his pleasure, almost sobbing as Sam slowly released his knees. 

“Good,” they praised him, breathless, kissing every bit of skin they could reach of Nick’s, wrapping arms around him and keeping him sandwiched him. They didn’t move, just let their cocks rest inside of their third. They’ll wait until Nick was ready and in the meantime, soothe his body for the fucking it was about to receive.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes before Nick shakily spoke. 

“Ffuck me,” he whimpered. “Fuck me, please.”

Lucifer and Sam smirked and began their counter rhythm. 

Nick screamed even louder than he did once Lucifer was in. And kept screaming. 

He wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow, and he was looking forward to that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
